The primary objective of the Patient Care Core is to provide access to well-characterized patient cohorts for the 3 imaging projects. The Patient Care Core will recruit patients, schedule imaging examinations, and prepare patients for and guide them through their examination battery, track patients and specimens, and schedule follow-up studies. It will be responsible for the collection of patient demographic and breast cancer risk data.